IBC 13 star Joyce Abestano bags KBP Golden Dove awards
Updated Jul 23, 2019 10:02:03 PM Metro Manila (IBC News, July 23) — IBC-13 and Secarats premier teen star and multi-talented Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano and her top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom "Iskul Bukol" was recognized at the 27th Golden Dove Awards of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP) this Tuesday. "Iskul Bukol" is the brainchild of IBC president and CEO Katherine de Castro, IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. and DepEd secretary Leonor Briones, aligned to the K-12 basic education curriculum. With her God-given talents and her brand of comedy as one of the pioneer and most promising female teen stars in IBC-13 and Secarats, Abestano, the only funniest and talented teen actress, was hailed as Best Actress for Comedy Program for the phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom "Iskul Bukol." This is the second time she received the award from KBP. Following the thrust of IBC 13 with its tagline "Kaibigan Mo!" as the undisputed No. 1 leading TV network in the country, "Iskul Bukol" continues to teach good values and learn the lessons to its high school students to enjoy watching every Saturday night. Joining Joyce Abestano in the Best Actress for Comedy Program is her fellow co-stars as the rest of Iskul Bukol cast are Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona, Patrick Destura, Basti Gonzales, Mr. Fu, Tess Antonio, AC Bonifacio, Angelica Marañon, Bailey May, Alyanna Angeles, Andres Muhlach, Amanda Lapus and Lao Rodriguez. It has been at the forefront of helping improve high school education and learning outcomes in K-12 and targets to a young audience of its high school students and the institutionalization of all-female high school teachers. Its consistent top-rater on weekends and has always been part of the top 30 list of most watched programs in the country. The sitcom is set in the public high school Diliman High School, learning their good values and will surely the viewers laugh while teaching the lession in the hillarious high school story. Experts from various fields of study -- science, mathematics, values formation, physical education, Philippine history and English communication, and making educational materials which is based on the curriculum in the public and private schools are teaching among Filipino learners through educational and fun-filled episodes. Based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), "Iskul Bukol" appeals to televiewers as it consistently enjoys the high ratings and became one of the top-rating programs of IBC 13 with its consistent household viewership uptrend and climb to the top as the No. 1 spot, ruling Saturday primetime since February 10, 2018. From its consistent high national TV ratings every Saturday night, "Iskul Bukol" develops and distributes the curriculum-based multimedia learning resources (such as videos, games, session guides, etc.) for K-to-12 high school level, online and on-demand, and truly conquered the nation as a huge hit proven by its top trending topics on Twitter; one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook, Instagram and the most viewed program in the video-on-demand site IBC Video and HOOQ with more than 25 million page viewers; mall tours; school tours; the top-curriculum Iskul Bukol app and Iskul Bukol Mobile Game App (Android Apps on Google Play and iOS), two of the best-selling soundtracks and merchandise like school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches and ballpen), Diliman High School uniforms and P.E. T-shirts, dolls, paper dolls, wall clocks, stickers, posters, tumblers, among others available in the market; educational activities and games; the curriculum-based online channel ‘Iskul Bukol Online’ to watch your daily webisodes about learners and lessons, Iskul Bukol educational videos (including secondary students and teachers); and numerous magazine covers; a comic book-story magazine; and most of all, the box-office curriculum-based movie ‘Iskul Bukol: The Diliman High School Movie,’ an official entry to the 2018 Metro Manila Film Festival in cinemas nationwide. With the show’s phenomenal success, Tonton and Maxene became a household names for their roles as Tonton Escalera and Ma'am Maxene; Patrick and Basti were hailed as their generation’s young superstars; and Joyce regarded as the country’s one and only Comedy Princess. and the ‘teen princess’ of primetime TV where she became a scene wrap in her video jock aside from her acting skills. Multi-award-winning veteran broadcaster and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza was named as the Best Newscaster for his late-night news program "Tutok 13," together with veteran broadcast journalist and anchor Kathy San Gabriel. Meanwhile, the network's leading late-night newscast "Tutok 13" bagged the Best Newscast in Metro Manila award. As the one full-hour late-night newscast with the formidable tandem of two of the country's most respected, most trusted and outstanding broadcast journalists and newscasters as Sonza and San Gabriel at the helm, "Tutok 13" delivers the mix of national, local and international news stories and specialized segments focused on business and economy, sports, lifestyle, travel, entertainment and other positive news delivered in a fast-paced, no-frills and no-nonsense rundown of the day's major events in and outside of the country. On the other hand, Kevin Lapeña was named as the Best Culture & Arts Program Host for his travel and cultural show "Cooltura," which hailed as te Best Best Culture & Arts Program. The show combines the elements of documentary and reality in a mix of art, history, adventure, heritage and festivals, Kevin passionates about Filipino culture at its coolest that highlights the millennial approach to exploring the Philippines and aims to encourage viewers to discover, rediscover, appreciate, and embrace different aspects of culture (arts, history, food, traditions, beliefs, practices) and tourism (spots, destination, landmarks) of a particular town, city, province or region in the Philippines. 89 DMZ, the FM radio station of IBC, best known for pioneering the Danze format, again makes waves this year and won as the Best FM Radio Station (Metro Manila). Mixing up the best tunes from across the dance spectrum as the innovator of dance music as "The Nation's #1 Danze Music Station where it's all in the mix "Sayaw ng Bayan," 89 DMZ remains the leadership among the top FM radio stations in the Philippines with worldwide mileage by offering the best of non-stop dance music 24/7 in form of DJ mixes, abelt catering to the entire age spectrum and to the people from all walks of life with some of the best DJs heard by our kababayans here and abroad, via worldwide web and live streaming in the website at 89DMZ.com and download the TuneIn radio app, available on Android and Apple devices from the appstore, playstore and after downloading, simply search 89 DMZ to enjoy less talk, more dance music and commercial free dance mixes. Ronald Cayetano a.k.a, The Executioner was bagged as the Best Music Radio Jock for his Saturday night Pinoy rock show "Rockin' Manila." IBC 13 has 39 nominations in this year's Golden Dove Awards. The recognitions are conferred on the "best stations, personalities, and programs" for the year. Last year, IBC 13 bagged five Golden Doves. 'Here’s the full list of awards given to IBC 13 programs at the 2019 KBP Golden Dove Awards': :Best FM Radio Station – Metro Manila - 89 DMZ :Best Newscast Program – Metro Manila - Tutok 13 :Best Comedy Program - Iskul Bukol :Best Culture & Arts Program - Cooltura :Best Newscaster - Jay Sonza (Tutok 13) :Best Actress for Comedy Program - Joyce Abestano (Iskul Bukol) :Best Culture & Arts Program Host - Kevin Lapeña (Cooltura) :Best Music Radio Jock - Ronald Cayetano a.k.a, The Executioner (89 DMZ)